Wing and Bijou's Generations
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: Fanmade of Sonic Generations. After their friends go missing, Wing, Raven, Tsubomi, Sly, Breezie and Chyper must travel through different places and times in order to find them. At the same time a half human half dog girl is in search for something too.


**Prologue: Friends Go Missing/Cure Shine No More?**

The story begins in a small town with many plants growing around. Among the people of the town were three figures running.

The first one was a girl with brown dog ears and a tail, long brown hair, which had a blue headband in it, brown eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, a silver necklace, blue jeans and blue shoes.

The second one was a grey male raccoon with a black eye mask, a blue hat, a red bag, blue shoes and gloves.

The third one was a raccoon like fairy with bright blue fur, a piece of white fur as hair, blue eyes, a light blue mask like mark, white and bright blue rings on her tail and a light blue collar with a blue heart on it.

The girl was running around at fast speed while the raccoon and the fairy tried to follow her.

"Slow down! You know I can't run as fast as you can!" yelled the raccoon with a bit of accent.

"Same here, desu!" said the fairy.

The girl heard this and stopped. The raccoon and fairy caught up with her and smiled a bit.

"I guess you have a lot of energy today huh?" asked the raccoon.

The girl nodded as she, shockley, barked a bit. Suddenly, the three heard screaming…as people started to disappear left and right of them!

"What the heck's going on?" asked the raccoon.

The girl looked worried as she took out a blue pen and hold it up while barking…and looked shock as nothing happened. The fairy noticed this and looked worried.

"Y-You can't transform, can you, desu?" asked the fairy.

The girl nodded wimping a bit with her tail down. The three soon shielded their eyes as a light covered them.

(….)

In another world, a young girl with long brown hair, which has a hair clip in it, black eyes and was wearing purple top with a blue bow on it, blue short sleeves with white fillers on the side, a blue choker, light blue jeans, a silver belt with a light purple bag on the side, a purple bracelet on each arm with white fillers on the side, white shoes, light purple socks and a diamond heart shaped necklace was running on the path to the pack with two creatures next to her.

The first one was a small white bunny like creature with winged-shaped ears with purple tips, heart clips with wings on each ear, a purple heart like marks with a collar with a silver heart badge on it.

The second one was a small kid like girl with long blond hair, green eyes, white cat ears, a white cat tail with a blue bow on it, a hot pink t-shirt with a red heart on it, white gloves with blue bows on them, blue jeans and white shoes floating next to her.

"Oh man, we're so late!" said the black eyed girl.

"It's your fault for sleeping in Wing-chan, desu," said the bunny like creature making the girl, Wing smile sheepishly.

"OK so I sometimes run late, I'm sure it happens to everyone," said Wing.

The bunny like creature and girl rolled their eyes a bit. The three soon arrived at a park with arrows to a place.

"Guess we follow those, desu," said the bunny creature.

"Yeah Breezie, I figured at," said Wing as she sweat dropped a bit.

"Breezie you can be a bit kid like sometimes," said the girl.

"Look who's talking Snowflake, desu!" snapped the bunny creature, Breezie.

Wing just laughed a bit. She then noticed five girls not too far ahead and smiled.

The first girl had long brown hair with light blond high lights in it, two bangs on the side of her head, light blue eyes and was wearing a cherry blossom shaped hair ribbon, a white top with a cherry blossom in the middle and on the side as sleeves, a charm bracelet on her left arm and a bracelet shaped like a cherry blossom on her right, a pink belt with a small skirt looking like cherry blossoms around it, a light pink dress bottom and pink shoes.

The second girl was a skeleton with long hair which was up in a ponytail, with part of it covering half of her face, wide eye sockets and was wearing a bat bow tie, a necklace with a skull charm on it, a black top hat with a red bow behind it, a black suit and black shoes.

The third girl had long brown hair with a pink bow in it, green eyes and was wearing light purple dress with purple puff sleeves, a pink outline on the top and button with white fillers, a golden heart shaped necklace, two pink bows on the dress, and pink dance shoes with the symbol of the sun and purple outlines.

The fourth girl had middle black hair which had a silver circle hairclip and a red gem in it, reddish eyes and was wearing black choker with red outlines and a bat, a silver cross necklace, a black over all top with red ruffs on the side of the sleeve and a top under it, a red line going down the top and red triangles on the side, black figure less gloves with fish net like thins on top, a silver ring on her left hand, two silver belts, a black skirt with a red outline on the bottom, fish net as socks and red boots with a black outline.

The fifth girl had long red hair which was in two pony tails, dark pink eyes and was wearing a heart shaped hair clip, a pink choker with a flower on it, a long sleeve white t-shirt with a silver heart on it and a light green heart in the silver one, a pink short sleeve jacket with white stripes on it, a pink skirt with light pink fliers on the bottom that had white and pink hearts, and pink flap flops with purple gems on them.

With the fifth girl was a small female white creature with a pink collar, which has a silver heart on it, blue ears and a tail, a pink bow in her ears and brown eyes.

"Amanda-chan! SG! Jessica! Raven! Tsubomi-chan! Chypre! Hi guys!" called out Wing.

Amanda, SG, Jessica, Raven, Tsubomi and Chypre turned to see Wing, Breezie and Snowflake running towards them. Quickly, the six ran off, making Wing look a bit puzzled.

'That's weird,' thought Wing before she shrugged and ran off to catch up to her friends.

(….)

Soon, Amanda, SG, Jessica, Raven, Tsubomi and Chypre arrived where a few of their friends and Wing's were setting up a party.

The first one was a toon girl with long blond hair which was in two back pony tails, blue eyes and was wearing glasses a blue hair clip with a pink heart in it, two pink ear rings on each ear, a necklace with a bubble and heart, a pink lavender off-shoulders, loose, baggy sleeved shirt with a magenta shirt with it, a wisteria skirt, magnet leggings, lavender leg-warmers, and sliver dress shoes. Her name was Erin.

The second one was a human girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a pink bow in her hair, a pink rose hair clip, a light blue sleeve less dress and blue shoes. Her name was Becca Lupin.

The third one was a half human half bunny girl with long black hair, purple eyes and was wearing a light purple choker, a light purple top with less sleeves hold by white buttons, a dark purple belt with white outlines, white jeans with light purple stars on the side and purple boots. Her name was Yuki.

The fourth one was a human girl with long black hair with dark brown streaks in it, which was in a ponytail, black eyes and was wearing glasses, a light yellow t-shirt under a blue vest with golden outlines, a clock on top of a silver bowtie, a blue hair ribbon, a hair clip in the shape of a clock piece, a silver belt with a clock in the middle, a light yellow fluffier over a blue skirt with golden clock pieces on the bottom and golden outlines, a golden bow on the back with blue outlines, blue arm warners with golden outlines and blue boots with golden striped down the front. Her name was Flopiz.

The fifth one was another human girl with black long hair tied in ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, small pink lipstick, a green shirt that reveals her shoulders, underneath it is a stripped black and white sleeveless shirt with a small black turtle neck on it, small silver turtle necklace around her neck, a black belt in circle symbol, net-like fingerless gloves, a black skirt, and small black boots. Her name was Alex.

The sixth one was a boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing fully colored blue except the symbol was red what it looked like was Saiyan symbol with blue metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms with the golden rings around his wrists. His name was Ethan.

The seventh one was a human girl with brown hair, which had blue high lights in it, in a ponytail, brown eyes and was wearing glasses, a blue headband, a panda necklace, a blue sleeve less t-shirt, purple jeans and pink shoes. Her name was Carly.

The eight one was a half human half dragon boy with black hair, blue eyes and was wearing black shirt, beige pants and purple shoe. His name was Terrence.

The ninth one was a male raccoon with brown fur, black ears, green eyes and was wearing a green headband, a blue bow tie, a green vest with a light green t-shirt under it, light blue jeans and green shoes. His name was Radical or Rad as his friends called him.

The tenth one was a female polar bear with long red hair in a ponytail, red eyes and was wearing a blue sleeves less t-shirt, a golden necklace, red arm warmers, a light blue belt, a red skirt with blue jeans under it and red shoes. Her name was Crystal, Rad's girlfriend.

The 11th one was a young boy with black spiky hair and eyes, and was wearing a blue t-shirt with silver armored shoulders, green fingerless gloves, black pants and silver and green shoes. His named was Ventor.

The 12th one was a young girl with golden blonde hair pulled half in a ponytail, bluish-green eyes and was wearing silver heart shaped necklace, a red-white-purple striped top with a white part on top, a purple skirt and white shoes. Her name was Alyssa.

The 13th one was a half human half bat girl with short black hair, purple eyes and was wearing a black long sleeve jacket button up with a red-purple collar top, outline on the sleeve and belt, a black skirt with red fluffs, black and white stripe socks and red boots. Her name was Amy.

The 14th one was a female cougar with blonde hair, gold fur, blue eyes and was wearing glasses, two black ear rings on each ear, a dark blue top with only one sleeve on the left side, a black glove on her right hand, a grey belt, black jeans and red-white shoes. Her name was Robyn, who unlike most of the gang, came from a different world.

The 15th one was a human girl with tan skin, long black hair, brown eyes and was wearing light blue bow, a silver locket, a white t-shirt, a light blue jacket, a silver belt with a heart on it, a light blue skirt, white knee high socks and light blue shoes. Her name was Kristina.

The 16th one was a human boy with tan skin, spikey black hair, blue eyes and was wearing white short sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans and black-white shoes. His name was Armon.

The 17th one was a young girl with long light pink hair, which had a flower in it, blue eyes and was wearing a long sleeve blue t-shirt, a yellow skirt, and black shoes. Her name was Hanna.

The 18th one was a girl with short blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a light pink top with a red heart on it, a heart shaped necklace, a white skirt with light blue jeans under it, pink shoes and a golden bracelet on her right arm. Her name was Christy.

The 19th one was a young man with orange skin, short black hair, black eyes and was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. His name was Dan.

The 20th one was a boy with pointer ears, long brown hair, golden eyes and was wearing a short green t-shirt with a black strip going across, a white t-shirt with long sleeves, a red belt, baggy blue jeans and shoes. His name was Zatch.

The 21th one was a male red hedgefox with red fur, red eyes and was wearing black goggles, dog tags, a black sleeve less top, black baggy jeans with red spots on them, dark red figure less gloves and black shoes. His name was Tom.

The 22th figure was a young boy with blue hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and black pant. His name was Dark.

The 23th one was another human girl with tan skin, long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing a white sleeve less top with a black hooding and a golden star on it a brown belt, blue jeans, black boots and black figure less gloves with red bracelets around them. Her name was Kim.

The 24th one and final one was a young girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix. Her name was Tracy, the future daughter of Ben 10 and Juliet.

"She's coming! She's coming!" yelled SG.

"What? She wasn't support to be here for a few more minutes!" yelled Zatch.

Dark shrugged.

"I'm not that surprise to be trueful. After all, it is a bit hard to keep secrets form her," said Dark.

The others nodded. Right on cue, Wing ran up to them as her friends had their backs turned to her.

"Hey guys!" said Wing as she smiled, "What's up? You guys having a party or something?"

SG, Amanda, Jessica, Raven, Tsubomi, Chypre, Flopiz, Yuki, Kristina, Amy, Terrence, Ethan, Dark, Zatch, Tom, Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Becca, Christy, Dan, Hanna, Armon, Robyn, Tracy, Alex, Rad, Crystal, and Kim smiled as they turned, with Ethan holding up a cake with light blue fostering, a picture of a panther head on it, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, bright blue, blue and purple circles around it, light yellow outlines while the bottom part had a light purple line around it, purple and blue circles, bright blue hearts and the light yellow outline. Behind them was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Wing' with some other snacks and party hats were on the table.

"Surprise!" cheered the gang.

Wing smiled huge when she saw this.

"Aw, you guys," said Wing.

She walked over as Breezie and Snowflake had catch up. The two smiled when she saw the party for Wing.

"Oh cool, desu!" giggled Breezie.

Snowflake nodded in agreement before the two flew over to Wing. Unknown to the gang, two green Happy Tree Friends raccoons, with one wearing a hat, were watching form the bashes. They were Shifty and Lifty.

The two laughed a bit evilly, before they felt someone grab a hold of their tails. The two screamed a bit as whoever had a hold of them, dragged them away. Alyssa heard the scream, as she looked around, puzzled.

"Did anyone else hear screaming?" asked Alyssa.

Erin shrugged while Carly was busy eating a piece of cake.

Wing was with Raven, Tsubomi, Amanda, Jessica and SG while Breezie, Snowflake and Chypre were eating some cookies.

"It's almost impossible to surprise you," said Amanda.

"You guys got me this time. I had no idea," giggled Wing.

"Here, we got you something too," said Raven.

Wing looked puzzled until Raven hold out a light purple bag with a panther's face on the front, some light blue hearts around it and a silver piece on the stipe.

"Oh wow!" said Wing.

"SG and Jessica worked on the design, I got the pieces of cloth and Raven and Amanda put it together," said Tsubomi as she smiled.

"We hope you like it," said Jessica.

Raven give Wing the bag as the black eyes girl put it on and smiled.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks you guys," said Wing.

However, a small dark portal started to open in the sky. It seems to have moved as a huge gust of wind shot out, blowing everything on the table away.

"What the heck was that?" asked Terrence in shock.

"I don't know," said Kristina, looking a bit worried.

"Well, if it was caused by someone, they're so in for it!" snapped Tracy.

"Agreed on that!" said Crystal as Rad nodded in agreement.

Wing then noticed something. Her necklace was glowing a bit as it floated. That meant one thing: Trouble. Raven and Tsubomi noticed it too as they groaned.

"Oh man, don't tell me…" started Raven.

"And on her birthday too," sighed Tsubomi to herself.

"W-what is that thing?" asked Yuki in shock.

The others looked as Yuki pointed to the sky. Much to their shock, a HUGE black monster with blue flames as a mouth and eyes and clock pieces came out of the portal. Some of the gang looked scared while others looked ready to fight.

"Whatever it is, it's not friendly, I can tell you that!" growled Becca.

Flopiz nodded before she took out a pen. It then turned into a sword while Terrence and Amy flew into the air, and some of the gang took out their weapons. But when Terrence and Amy got close, the creature swing it's arm, hitting the two. Terrence and Amy were sent up to the others as Terrence crashed right into Zatch and Amy crashed right into Kim. Seeing this, Erin shot an attack form her wand. It hit the monster, making the toon girl smile…until she saw the thing wasn't harmed at all!

"What? But why?" asked Erin in shock.

Zatch fired out a supersonic scream only for the monster to open its mouth. It closed it for a moment before it unleashed the same attack, hitting Zatch died on who groaned in pain.

"Ow…that hurt!" said Zatch.

Wing growled in angry before she turned to her fairy friend.

"Breezie!" said Wing.

Breezie nodded as Wing took out a performer bottle.

"SEED OF A PRECURE, GO!" yelled Breezie.

A seed came out of Breezie's badge as Wing grabbed it.

"PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!" yelled Wing.

She out the seed in the bottle before she transformed. Once she was done she now had longer hair, which was light brown and was wearing light blue heart shaped hair clip, a light purple vest with purple out lines around the collar and the bottom, puffy white sleeves, a blue gem on the vest, white figure less gloves with blue outlines and a diamond heart on the each glove, a light blue skirt with a small blue skirt over it, purple shoes with blue outlines, a purple choker with her diamond heart shaped gem on it.

"The flowers that shine as bright as any light: Cure Shine!" said Wing, now known as Cure Shine.

Tsubomi, Amanda, SG and Jessica nodded to each other. SG took off her charm as Tsubomi, Amanda and Jessica hold out three different items.

"WONDERLAND MAGIC!" yelled Jessica.

"SEED OF A PRECURE, GO!" yelled Chypre.

"PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!" yelled Tsubomi.

"The power of stars and dreams...Unlock my heart!" yelled Amanda.

After a flash of light, Jessica was now wearing a white-pink dress, with pink skirt, a light pink around the middle end of the skirt, while wearing a pink vest, red bow belt around the waist, pink boots, gloves, with pink bow in hair, pink heart earrings, chocker, and white angel wings on her back while Amanda now had long light pink heart in ponytails, pink eyes, white wings and a halo above her head and was wearing a light pink top with a white part in the middle at had pink outlines, a white belt with golden stars, a pink collar with a golden star on it, white filer sleeves, white ribbons around her arms, a light pink bottom with pink fifers on the sides, a yellow hair clip with a part of white wings on them and pink ribbons on them, and white boots with golden outlines and pink fifers on the side and Tsubomi now had bright pink hair in a ponytail, hold by a pink bow, pink eyes and was wearing a white-pink flower like skirt, a pink-light pink top with round white sleeves, a pink bow in the middle with the same silver heart as a badge, white arm bands with pink flowers on the bands, a small pink bag on the side of her dress, a pink choker, light pink flower shape ear rings and white boots. SG's eyes were now yellow and a dark aurora was around her.

"The lone star shining in the dark night. The angel protector of dreams and light, Seraphic Dream!" yelled Amanda, now known as Seraphic Dream.

"I am the Heart of Love, I am the Pink Heart!" yelled Jessica, now known as Pink Heart.

"The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" yelled Tsubomi, now known as Cure Blossom.

SG smirked a bit.

"This is for messing with my friends!" yelled SG in a different voice.

Raven smiled a bit when she heard SG's voice.

"All right, she turned into Darkra!" cheered Raven.

"Raven-chan, desu," groaned Breezie as she, Chypre and Snowflake sweat dropped a bit.

Raven looked puzzled.

"What? What did I say wrong?" asked Raven.

The three just sighed. SG, now known as Darka, forms a thing of fire into her hand before she throws it at the monster. Pink Heart took out a wand and pointed it at the monster.

"Sparkling Pink Heart Attack!" yelled Pink Heart as her attacked fired at the monster.

However, the monster used it arms to catch the attack. Darkra and Pink Heart gasped in shock. Before the two could move, the monster throws the attacks at them which hit died on. The two screamed before Pink Heart turned back into Jessica and Darkra fall to the ground.

Cure Shine, Cure Blossom and Seraphic Dream gasped when they saw this before Cure Shine looked tricked. Seraphic Dream ran to the two as she started to heal them while Cure Shine formed a light blue light in her hands.

"SHINE BRIGHT BLOW!" yelled Cure Shine.

She then throws it at the monster. However, the monster throws it back at Cure Shine, hitting her died on. Cure Shine turned back to Wing as she hit the ground. Cure Blossom ran to Wing as the monster formed another attack. Cure Blossom noticed this and jumped out of the way, thinking the thing was arming for her and Wing. However, the attack hit something else…Wing's performer bottle and the seed. Cure Blossom, Raven and Breezie gasped in horror when they saw it. Both the seed and the performer bottle broke into pieces meaning one thing…Wing lost her able to turn into Cure Shine.

Cure Blossom landed next to Raven as the black haired girl looked worried.

"Oh man this is bad!" groaned Raven, "They're losing!"

Cure Blossom looked to see the others were trying to fight the thing only to have the attacks return at them or be throw into each other. She then nodded to herself as she turned to the monster.

"Raven, make sure the others are safe. I'll try to hold them back for the others," said Cure Blossom.

"OK, I know this is going to sound weird coming form me, but are you nuts? You could lose the able to turn into Cure Blossom! You saw what that thing just did!" snapped Raven.

"I know…but I need to try!" said Cure Blossom.

Raven looked a bit surprised before she nodded.

"All right. But you better be careful or I'm stepping in," said Raven.

Cure Blossom smiled as she nodded. The young Precure then stepped closer to the monster with a mad look on her face. She hold out her hand and started to draw a circle of pink flowers in front of her.

"Blossom Shower!" yelled Cure Blossom.

Cure Blossom then fired the flowers at the monster, hitting it. However, the monster fired the attack back at Cure Blossom, hitting her and causing her to turn back into Tsubomi. Raven gasped in shock. She then heard groaning and looked to see Wing trying to get up.

"Ow…that's going to leave a mark," groaned Wing to herself.

"Oh now's the time you make jokes," said Raven.

"And you don't?" asked Wing as she sat up to see Tsubomi, "TSUBOMI!"

Wing tried to get up only for Raven to force her back down.

"Stay here! I'll check on Tsubomi!" snapped Raven.

"But…" started Wing.

"You've already lose the able to turn into Cure Shine! If you keep at it, you'll get killed!" snapped Raven.

Wing looked puzzled when Raven said the Cure Shine part. As Raven ran to Tsubomi, Wing looked to see what Raven meant and gasped. The black eyes girl picked put the pieces of the bottle and seed in disbelief.

"N-No way," whispered Wing, "T-This can't be true…"

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up again as the monster creature portals to different locations. Without warning, the gang started to get to the portals! Raven was holding onto Tsubomi and one of the legs on the table as Breezie and Chypre hold onto a tree branch. Pink Heart and Seraphic Dream screamed as the three and Darka were dragged into a portal at closed followed by Flopiz, Yuki, Kristina, Amy, Terrence, Ethan, Dark, Zatch, Tom, Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Becca, Christy, Dan, Hanna, Armon, Robyn, Tracy, Alex, Rad, Crystal, Kim and even Snowflake!

"NO!" yelled Wing.

The girl then felt herself being dragged into one of the portals as she started to float in the air. However, someone grabbed her hand in time. Wing looked to see who it was and gasped.

"Sly!" yelled Wing.

The owner of the hand was a male grey raccoon a black eye mask, a blue hat, a blue t-shirt with a yellow collar, blue gloves with golden wristbands, a red leg pack, a red backpack and blue shoes. His name was Sly Cooper.

"Just hang on!" yelled Sly.

"Like we have a choice?" snapped Raven, over hearing the raccoon.

Just then the monster unleashed another attack. Raven closed her eyes in fear as she hold Tsubomi close, Breezie and Chypre hugged each other and Sly pulled Wing close to him before he turned his back. The attack hit them as everything turned white…

'Angelthewingedcat Presents…

Wing's and Bijou's Generations'

Some gems appeared before they flew off into the sky. Wing and the half human half dog girl then appear standing next to each other with their backs turned.

MV: _**I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers**___

_**Through monochrome the memory lingers**_

_**Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me**_

Tsubomi then appeared as she spanned around before turning into Cure Blossom. Raven jumped up as she smiled with bats flying pass her.

_**I clear my mind, of this unforgiveness**_.

_**All of my scars, and all it's traces**_

_**You and me, I see**___

_**A dream of blind destiny**_

Sly and the raccoon appeared before a girl with long black hair, purple eyes and was wearing a pink bow, a black collar with a dark purple bow tied under it, a light purple long sleeve top with a purple part over it, a long black sleeve out at the part the light purple t-shirt sleeves ended, a purple skirt, a dark purple bow on the light purple t-shirt and long dark purple boots jumped in front before she fired off a bow.

_**And it's into your arms I'm melting**___

_**And it's the first time I've ever felt like this**_

A blue gem appeared in Wing's hand before she turned; almost looking scared for some reason.

_**You are the hand that's dealt me**_

_**The tempter sealing my fate**_

_**With a kiss**___

In what looked to be a garden, Wing, Raven, Tsubomi, Breezie, Chypre and the black haired girl were running followed by the half human half dog girl, the raccoon and the raccoon looking fair running through a town. Soon a male ghost and what looked like to be a human girl with pink hair and golden eyes appeared as the ghost was facing front and the girl was facing right.

_**And in a flash, the stars align**_

_**I search beyond the words, wanting a sign**_

_**But lost inside your eyes**_

_**Lies become clearer to see**_

Wing was falling before she landed and to see it was a hallway of mirrors. Much to her shock, each one showed an image of her friends and family members before changing to the dog/human girl running through another hallway of mirrors with images of people.

_**They tell a different story**_

_**So take the reins and don't let go**_

_**I want this pain to scar deep, for I know**_

A tigress with violet fur and markings, green eyes and wears a head jewelry, a red scarf at cover her hair, a blue sleeve less belly shirt, brown shorts with a blue belt, and grey boots and a short fat woman with a pointer nose, green skins, short black hair, golden eyes and was wearing a black witch's hat, a purple scarf, a black top and a long black, purple socks and black shoes appeared as the witch laughed evilly and the tigress smirked. The monster appeared before them as it unleashed attacks at fired out to a male skeleton wearing an uneven black and white pinstriped tuxedo who barely dodged them.

_**All our past recieves healing, with memories concealing,**_

_**We cry to the light of the moon.**_

An image of Cure Shine was showed before it broke into millions of pieces. The dog/human girl stopped and turned to the raccoon who nodded before the two jumped off a cliff and landed on their feet with black creatures surrounding them.

Wing, Tsubomi, Raven, Sly and Breezie soon ran through a door as they looked to see they were on top of a blip. They then ducked as a metal owl flew pass them.

The black haired girl was running through a city until she stopped. In front of her was a human girl with pink hair in pigtails, pink eyes and was wearing a yellow top with a brown skirt. The pink haired girl smiled as she out her hand while the black hair girl ran up to her and hugged her. However, the pink haired girl then disappeared as the black haired girl fall to her knee with tears in her eyes. The black haired girl then turned into Wing who was holding the blue gem again as tears fall down her face.

_**This night's become a wonderful haven**_

_**And in my heart, it's what I've craven.**_

_**Addicted to this sea. **_

_**I've even lost the need to breathe.**_

Tsubomi, Raven and the male skeleton looked around to see they were inside a castle before they moved out. They ran pass pictures with their loved ones.

_**And it's out of my life, you're fading.**_

_**And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire.**_

SG was showed with the blue gem under her charm and holding a golden cane hook for some reason before running off.

_**Stuck all alone, I'm praying**_

_**To never share my one kiss with a liar.**_

The black haired girl was shown firing her arrows at some of the black creatures followed by Tsubomi as Cure Blossom, firing off her attacks. Raven are shown using a staff to hit some of the creatures as the male skeleton used a green rope like weapon to grab one and crash in to the ground.

_**And in the dark, I'm left alone.**_

_**My heart inside is losing every tone.**_

_**And spotting all your lies,**_

_**Wise of this path to be free**_

Wing and the dog/human girl were shown looking at each other through a mirror before changing the Breezie and the raccoon like fairy flying to the seed Wing used before and a crystal.

The pink haired girl with yellow eyes then appeared before wings happened behind her as she smiled and hold out her hand.

_**I'm writing a new story**_

_**I fall asleep to tainted dreams**_

_**I know that there is more to all that seems**_

_**Wanting all my desires to never retire,**_

_**I live by the light of the moon.**_

Wing, Raven and Tsubomi were shown each before it changed to Wing using a light sword to try to fight the tigress as the dog/human girl fighting the green skinned woman.

_**And in a flash, the stars align**___

_**I search beyond the words, still wanting a sign**_

Each of Wing's friends was shown before crystals of different colors appeared followed by many different heart seeds.

_**But lost inside your eyes**_

_**Lies become clearer to see**___

_**They tell a different story**_

The black haired girl was shown as she turned to see the male ghost form before. She stepped towards him as the pink haired girl with pink eyes appeared before her. The pink haired girl then changed to the pinked haired girl with golden eyes before the black haired girl turned to see the pink haired girl had disappeared.

_**So take the reins and don't let go**_

_**I want this pain to scar deep, for I know**_

It soon showed the dog/human girl transforming into a sailor scout form before showing Wing transforming into Cure Shine. It then showed the two standing in front of the monster, ready to fight.

_**In spite of every sign crying this night to be true**___

_**The sun will rise without you**___

Tsubomi then transform into Cure Blossom again, the black haired girl was shown transforming into her outfit, the skeleton was shown transforming into a scarecrow before showing Raven standing in front of a mirror with her back turned before her reflect winked and disappeared.

It then showed the dog/human girl and the raccoon was shown back in their town with the raccoon like fairy trying to keep up with them.

_**So here's another kiss**___

_**To tainted bliss**_

_**A toast to empty promise**_

It then showed Wing and Sly on top of a roof top as night time had fallen while Breezie and Snowflake were watching form their hiding places.

_**With virtue pretending love as our ending**_

_**We fall by the light of the moon**_

It then showed Wing's perform bottle on her desk as the curtains blew over it a bit before everything turned black.

(….)

Soon after the attack, Wing groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see the place was completely white, making her look confused.

"What in the world…" said Wing.

"Glad to see you're up," said a familiar male voice.

Wing looked behind her to see Sly standing up.

"Sly, what in the world are you doing here?" asked Wing, "I thought you were getting ready to go back to Paris with the others."

"I was. But I thought I would stop by to wish you a happy birthday," chuckled Sly before he frowned, "Through it turned out being a good thing with that thing showing up."

"Hey, desu! You two going to act lovely drover with each all day or what, desu!" snapped Breezie's voice.

Wing blushed like mad as she stood up while Raven, Tsubomi, Breezie and Chypre came over to her and Sly. Raven laughed a bit after Breezie said this.

"Man Breezie, I don't think I ever seen at like this!" said Raven.

"Raven," growled Wing.

Tsubomi then noticed something ahead.

"Hey, isn't that Moonlight town?" asked Tsubomi.

The others looked to where Tsubomi was pointing to. Ahead of them was a part of a town…completely white!

"What the heck? How did Moonlight town get here?" asked Sly.

Wing sighed.

"Only one way to find out," said Wing.

Raven, Tsubomi, Sly, Breezie and Chypre nodded. With this, the gang ran off, hoping to find their friends and get some answers on what was going on and what that monster was.


End file.
